worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernandia Malvezzi
Fernandia Malvezzi (フェルナンディア・マルヴェッツィ) is a Witch of the 504th Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Romagna. Background Graduate of a military academy for witches in Romagna. With a small degree of skill in healing magic, Fernandia was assigned to the magic medical corps, but she actually had a strong desire for a combat role. The Romagna Air Force forcibly assigned her into an understrength ground attack witch unit. After studying tactics with a Karlslander dive-bomber squadron, Fernandia, together with her best friends Luciana and Martina from the academy, was assigned to the North African Front. At first their military reputation was low, but they flew many missions, even recording a destroyed heavy land Neuroi to their name. In recognition of the team's fame and overwhelmingly positive evaluations, all three were given the honor of being admitted into the Pantaloni Rossi (Red Pants). The Red Pants are an elite unit that report directly to the Romagna Office with commanding power independent of the other three armies. Not long after, Fernandia's unit was undergoing model conversion training, and she was transferred to the Air Combat Witches. Her experience with those enlightened her towards air combat, and ever since '44 she has been using the G-55. In normal units, witches often team up by pairs in battles, but Fernandia usually forms a three witches unit with Luciana and Martina. If a team of four is needed, she select the friendly Angela Salas Larrazabal from Hispania. Personality Even though Fernandia can be extremely self-assured, headstrong, and impulsive, she also displays an undeniable friendliness, and she is a natural leader with the power to get others to do things her way. Within the team, she takes the role of commander and also vanguard. Se loves planning operations, commanding units, and combat, but hates paperwork and pushes them all to Pilot Officer Mazzei. Despite looking selfish sometimes, she is strangely liked by people because of her open personality. She feel sorry that she can only perform simple treatments because she left magical medicine training on the way. She would like to study medicine again when the peace return. Appearances Anime * She appeared together with her fellow Red Pants comrades at the beginning of "Into the Sky Once More" * Final Episode of Season 2 * Strike Witches Movie (trailer - 1:06) Manga * Strike Witches Kurenai no Majo Tachi Audio Media *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums, Volume 2 *Movie Hime Uta Collection 2 Video Games *Strike Witches 2 DS Game Trivia *She is based on Italian ace pilot Fernando Malvezzi. *She have the habit of saying "okay okay". *Because there are only a few dive bombing witches in Romagna, they were called the "Three Weirdos" by the others. *She personally like Sergeant Miyafuji of the 501st JFW, and she refused to solicit her for the 504th JFW. *Specialties include homemade Parmigiano Reggiano (wich is a local specialty) and pasta risotto using raw ham. *Her dream for the future is to be a doctor and fly her own plane on the weekends. Gallery Fernandia Scan 1.jpg Fernandia Scan.jpg Fernandiamalvezzi.jpg 173088e50cfdaa876800c5ace277e539.png 2aec63f6f6eb3a6de30c7e8a41573eba.png Category:Strike Witch Category:504th Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Romagna